Tough Love pt 1
by ArtsyPaws
Summary: Kirk wakes up to find himself in an odd position, without any memory as to how he got there. Jim kirk/ Spock, Non-rape, Bondage, Dom!Spock and Sub!kirk


The first thing kirks consciousness could feel was a constricting weight settled upon his chest. It felt as though someone or something was sitting on him. It was hard to breathe, not that he couldn't, just difficult. His torso also felt heavy. The constriction even tighter, bearing down on his sides. For a brief second he wondered if this was what it felt like to wear a corset. He couldn't remember the events prior to him blacking out. Fear spiking he woke with a jolt. Immediately he realized he couldn't see. Where was he?

He tried to move and quickly found that he couldn't. He tried to move his hands. That was what he did, TRIED. Ok, so he wouldn't be able to use his arms to get free, He tried his legs, nope they were spread apart, tied at the thighs and ankles. Was he spread open? It hit him like a ton of bricks, he was tied up. Not like an amateur had done it, he would have been able to maneuver and break free. He had done it before, who ever had done this knew what he was doing, odd way of tieing someone up though. This only drove his confusion even further. What in the hell had he been doing before he suddenly blacked out? This was outrageous and kinda scary. He shifted, yes shifted, he wouldn't consider his movements squirms because he was a man, men didn't squirm, right, right?

"_cease your movements_"

His heart stopped, Spock?

"Spock? god, Spock! Whats happening?"

That's when he felt it, a shift on his torso, more so is abdomen. A shift upwards, suddenly he could breath better, what ever was hugging his sides also moves. The constriction lessened. Jim signed, trying to move again, where was spock? Was he alright? Jim tried to sit up and that's when he realized it was impossible. His arms where tied above his head, forearms tied together. He wiggles he hands and could feel his constraints. Leather, no, something stronger but softer. He tried to lift up his bound arms as one and found that they could only lift about 3 inches. What the hell!

"_CEASE your movements or you will further harm yourself_"

What ever jim was laying on shifted at his sides. Oh god, what ever, or who ever was sitting on him didn't actually get off him, they had just leaned forward so that they weren't sitting on him. Great, blacking out and now someone had him and spock hostage and was straddling him.

"spock, are you also tied up? Where are we? What happened?

There was a pause.

"_No Jim, I am not tied up. To answer your question as to where we are, I will not in fact answer and as for what happened I wont be answering that either"_

Jim released the breath he had not realized he was holding. Spock wasn't tied up, good. As for the other two questions, what the hell! Where did spock get off thinking he could go without answering his questions. There was a shift to his right, and then his left dipped even further down. Oh, oh god. Was.. was he lying in a bed? He knows what it feels like to have a bed dip, many of the women and some times men he slept with caused the bed to dip the same way.

"Spock? Am I in a bed?"

A sign, did spock just sigh? That's a first. Jim wanted to sigh. Whoever tied him up either wasn't in the room or spock was blindfolded, couldnt see either and the capturer was being silent. Jim stopped trying to move in favor of listening to his surroundings. A small sound was heard, it sounded like a sign of approval.

Jim tried to jerk upright but was pushed back onto his back."I demand that you untie me, I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enter.."

A hand was hastily shoved onto to his face, over his mouth.

"_**Stop. Talking Jim**__, I know who you are and I will not be untying you. To do so would be illogical"_

Jim grunted as the hand clamped over his mouth, but how to go about removing it from his face was another story. Then, suddenly, he was aware of a sensation on his abdomen. Was someone petting him? If spock wasn't tied then why wasn't he doing something about this, unless… oh….oh no.

"not be untying me? Spock…. did… did **YOU** tie me up?"

Oh god, what was happening? Panic, he honestly felt panicked. There was no way spock would time him up, not in reality. The petting stilled for a heartbeat "_**yes**__"_ and continued, moving to his left outer thigh. The yes had been hissed out.

Jim tried to speak, beyond trying to sound calm.

"SPOCK! Untie me!** NOW**" the movement on his thigh turned inward and moving closer to his groin. This, this stunt that spock was pulling, it was ridiculous. Spock was never handsy, never touchy feely. There was a shift in the bed. To his left the bed dipped along this entire body. Had spock laid down? Heat, jim could feel heat, spock most definitely did just lie down next to jim.

"spock, what are you doi.." fingers,two of them were on his lips, Effectively shutting him up. Spock was softly touching his lips, particularly his bottom lip. "_open"_ jim refused, squeezing his eyes shut even behind the blindfold. He tried to move away and then spock was moving, a small grunt, then shifting roughly in between jims legs, there was a hard sqeeze at the juncture where his inner left thigh meets groin. Jim whimpered, an actual fucking whimper…and god, that… that felt good. Spock leaned over jim, hovering, "_**OPEN**__" _and another sqeeze was felt. oh, that sound to jim like an command and an annoyed one at that, If you can even imagine an annoyed sounding vulcan. A small wave of fear and lust rocketed from his brain to his dick, lust winning and over riding the fear, dick twitching with interest.


End file.
